Ignoriere Mich Nicht
by ellikanellika
Summary: Natsume und Mikan streiten sich - und diesmal ist es ganz schön heftig. Mikan fängt an sich merkwürdig zu verhalten und ignoriert den Jungen. Was wird er dagegen machen?


**Ignorier****e Mich Nicht!**

"Mein Gott! Wirst du wohl still sein!" sagte Natsume wütend. Er war wirklich sehr müde von der Mission, die er nachts hatte und wollte nur seine Ruhe haben.

Sein Bett war so schön weich und warm… Er wusste eigentlich nicht, wieso er überhaupt aus seinen Zimmer ging…

…ah ja, weil es so schön draußen ist… und der Sakura Baum ist so…nun … auch schön.

"Oh, Natsume! Sei doch nicht so grimmig! Sieh doch wie schön es heute ist und deine schlechte Laune passt überhaupt nicht hierher." Mikan wollte nicht aufgeben.

Natsume soll endlich mal lächeln! Ein Junge in Pubertät, der die ganzen Tage auf einen Baum versäumte, war doch nicht normal. Schon, er war wahrscheinlich müde und so, aber deshalb sollte er nicht seine Jugend überschlafen!

Aber Natsume war wirklich nicht im Stande irgendwas Tolles zu machen. Eigentlich konnte er kaum seine Augen offen halten.

Er war sauer auf Persona, er war sauer auf Narumi und er war sauer auf die doofe Schule, für die er diese blutigen Missionen machen musste.

Verdammt noch mal, er wird sich das nicht mehr bitten lassen! Er muss seine Frust freien Lauf geben, sonst wird er explodieren!

"Pünktchen, lass mich in Ruhe." sagte er eiskalt. Er versuchte mit letzter Kraft das Mädchen weg zu scheuen, um ihr nicht weh zu tun, wörtlich – denn dazu war er gerade zu Stande.

"Natsumeee! Sei doch nicht soo! Ich will doch nur mit dir die Zeit verbringen! Ist das etwa zu viel verlangt?" jammerte Mikan und zog auf seinem Arm.

Natsumes Nerven wurden für einen Millimeter kürzer und DAS war nicht gut.

Für einen Moment verlor er den Durchblick und lies seine Wut raus.

Nun, wenn man es anders sieht, wieso sollte der Mensch einfach sagen, was ihm auf der Seele liegt, wenn er einfach alles verkomplizieren kann und noch mehr Probleme machen kann.

Das ist doch viel Spannender – oder?

Nun, Natsume war anscheinend dieser Meinung, weil er – also, sagen wir mal so, er machte alles nur noch schwerer. Idiot…

"Verschwinde. Ich kann dicht jetzt nicht leiden." sagte er mit ruhiger und eiskalter Stimme.

Diese Stimme brachte Mikan Gänzehaut.

Es traf sie wie eine Pistole.

Ihr Lächeln blieb da, ihre Augen wurden groß.

Sehr langsam wurde das Lächeln kleiner und kleiner, bis es zu einem schiefen Lächeln wurde.

Klein und verletzt.

"Oh…" brachte sie heiser heraus.

Der Wind wehte ihre Haare umher und versteckte für einen Moment ihr Gesicht. Natsume schaute sie an, als er merkte, dass sie nichts mehr sagte.

Er sah ihr Gesicht, ihren verletzten Ausdruck. Aber das Mädchen schaute ihn wieder mutig an, lächelte und sagte nur: "Gut. Wie du willst." dann drehte sie sich um und ging langsam in eine andere Richtung.

Wenn ich langsam sage, meine ich es auch so – denn, nun, wer hat nicht Hoffnung, dass ihn jemand, der etwas Gemeines zu ihm sagte, ihn zurück rief und sich entschuldigte.

Aber, natürlich… Jungs und der Stolz…

Natsume sah ihr nur hinterher.

Er war noch immer wütend, aber die Last fiel von ihm ab, als er sah, wie sehr er das Mädchen … getroffen hatte.

Zuerst fühlte er nichts.

Mit seinen Augen schaute er in ihr Rücken und ihre Gestallt an, wie sie langsam verschwand. Je weiter sie ging, desto leerer fühlte er sich. Als er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, brachte er seine Hände auf sein Gesicht und ging er sich nervös durchs Haar – und murmelte zu sich: "Ich Vollidiot. Meine verdammte Schnauze." Er schaute schon wieder hoch in die Luft: "Und was jetzt?"

Mikan ging in der zwischen Zeit in ihr Zimmer. Ihre Lippen waren fest zusammen gepresst und sie sah wütend aus. Sie weinte nicht, sie war nicht traurig. Nicht von außen.

"Arschloch. Wie er will. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch." murmelte sie vor sich. Sie schaute in den Spiegel und sah sich selbst von Kopf bis Fuß an.

"Ich bin so ein Idiot. So ein Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." sagte sie immer und immer wieder und schlug leicht mit der Faust in den Spiegel bei jedem Wort. Die Stirn legte sie auf den kalten Glass und sah zu Boden. "Blödian. Er ist so … blöd … Gott … ich hasse ihn … man, ich bin so hässlich." sie schaute wieder in den Spiegel und lächelte schief. "Na und! Dann soll es so sein! Mir doch egal!"

Sie nahm ihre Jacke und ging wieder Raus. Sie holte tief Luft und ging in den Schulpark, wo gerade keiner war. Es war schön dort, leise und ruhig.

Natsume ging in der zwischen Zeit rein in die Cafeteria, wo alle gerade aßen.

Nun, alle, bis auf Mikan.

Er seufzte hoffnungslos und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als ihn Ruka stoppte: "Oi, Natsume! Willst du was essen?"

Natsume ging zu ihm und setzte sich. "Nein, eigentlich bin ich nicht hungrig Was isst du da?" "Ah, Reisbälchen. Willst du probieren?" Natsume schaute auf das Essen, aber ihm war es nicht gut zu mute.

Das Gewissen war ein scheußliches Ding.

Wirklich scheußlich.

Und blöd.

Und ziehend.

Und … Scheise.

Er stand wieder auf.

Ruka schaute ihn verwirt an, sagte aber nichts. "Tschüss Ruka." sagte Natsume nur.

"Oi, Hyuga!" hörte er noch.

Er sah zu Hotaru. "Wo ist den Idiot?" fragte sie ruhig.

"Kein Schimmer." sagte der Schwarzhaarige nur und wollte gehen, aber dann sagte er noch: "Du bist doch ihre beste Freundin, du solltest es doch wissen."

Dann ging er.

Hotaru schaute ihn an. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Heute Morgen hat sie Mikan gemein abserviert, weil sie ihr auf die Nerven ging und von da an, hat sie sie nicht mehr gesehen. Jetzt hat sie was davon.

Natsume spazierte noch ein Bisschen herum in der Hoffnung Mikan zu treffen. Hat er aber nicht.

Der nächste Morgen kam und fing sehr merkwürdig an.

Nur, merkte es noch keiner.

Mikan kam wie jeden Morgen laut nur ein paar Minuten vor dem Unterricht in die Klasse. Sie begrüßte Hotaru herzlich, wollte sie aber nicht umarmen – ihre Knochen tun noch immer weh von Gestern, war ihre Ausrede. Sie begrüßte ihre Klassenkameraden. Normal. Sie begrüßte Ruka und sie begrüßte Natsume.

UND das war alles!

Keine Versuche ein Gespräch zu machen, keine Fragen, kein Jammern.

Nichts!

Natsume schaute sie an als sie sich neben ihn setzte, so wie immer.

Als sie sein Blick bemerkte, lächelte sie schüchtern, nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und drehte sich zu der Tafel.

Natsume sah sie merkwürdig an. Zum Teufel! Hat sie mir den gestern wirklich ernst genommen?

Er grübelte, was er jetzt machen soll. Normalerweise war es sie, die schon nach ein paar Momenten zu ich kam und ihn wieder nervte. So waren alle Streitereien wieder vergessen. Aber heute! Sie war den ganzen Unterricht still und schrieb mit.

Sie schlief nicht mal ein, als sie Matte hatten!

Wenn sie was nicht verstanden hatte, fragte sie ihn nicht, sondern schaute in dem Buch nach!

Zum Teufel!

Was ist hier los?

Als der Unterricht zu ende war, gingen alle langsam raus. Die Mädchen fragten Mikan auch ob sie mit in den Central Town gehen würde. Sie lehnte ab, sie sei zu müde, sagte sie.

Er wartete, dass alle gingen. Mikan blieb noch, weil sie die Sachen noch packen musste, und merkte nicht, dass Natsume noch immer hier war.

Als sie dann endlich gehen wollte, merkte sie, dass er vor ihr stand.

Sie zuckte zusammen und ging einen Schritt zurück.

"Oh … em … Natsume… Du bist noch hier." sie lächelte leicht nervös und wollte wieder gehen.

Aber er stoppte sie.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und schaute sie an. Sein Blick war steif und kalt.

Mikan hatte ein bisschen Angst davor, dass gestern noch nicht genug war.

Was hatte er nur gegen sie?

Konnte er sie nicht in Ruhe lassen, jetzt, wo sie ihn in Ruhe lies? Es war nicht mal ein ganzer Tag vergangen!

Für einen Moment wurde sie richtig zornig, weil er so egoistisch war. Gerade wollte sie los schreien und ihm ihre Meinung geben, als er etwas sagte, was sie fast fallen lies.

"Tut mir leid." sagte er und sah sie … entschuldigend an?

Er…

Er hat…

Natsume hat sich…

Entschuldigt?

Natsume Hyuuga tat es wirklich leid?

Ist die Welt zusammen gefallen?

Fliegen die Elefanten?

"Was schaust du so doof herum?" fragte er sie, als er merkte, wie verwundert sie um sich herum schaute.

"Ich suche die fliegenden Elefanten! Natsume entschuldigt sich doch nicht!"

Der Junge schaute sie genervt an und ging einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. "Mach dich nicht lustig Pünktchen. Ich habe mir den ganzen Tag den Kopf zerbrochen, nur um einen Weg zu finden, wie ich mit dir reden soll, und du fragst dich ob … ob … ob Elefanten fliegen?"

Mikan wurde wütend: "Oh entschuldigen sie Herr Ich-bin-sehr-wichtig-deshalb-musst-du-meine-Entschuldigung-als-ein-Segen-nehmen! Sehe ich etwa als Sumire aus? Oder wie all deine Fan-Girls? Ich werde nicht auf die Knie fallen, wenn du mir endlich ein Wort würdigst! Es ist ganz normal sich zu entschuldigen, zwar nicht für dich, aber trotzdem! Ich bin kein Hund Natsume! Verdammt, wenn dir meine Freundschaft - wenn es für dich überhaupt eine ist - so auf die nerven geht und du die so _nicht leiden kannst_, werde ich eben aufhören dir auf die Nerven zu gehen! Das wolltest du doch, oder?"

Natsume schaute sie perplex an, auch Mikan war von ihren eigenen Worten schockiert.

Noch nie war sie so gut im Reden.

Es wurde still in dem leeren Klassenraum.

Keiner rührte sich. Beide schauten sich nur an.

Die Spannung konnte man regelrecht spüren!

Nicht nur spüren, beide zitterten regelrecht.

Als Natsume noch immer nichts sagte, hatte Mikan genug und wollte gehen. Doch, schon wieder stoppte er sie!

"Was!" schrie sie genervt.

"…Hör nicht auf." sagte Natsume leise.

Mikan schaute ihn verwirrt an.

"Ich will nicht, dass du aufhörst mit mir zu reden. Ich will nicht, dass du mich ignorierst und dir andere Freunde aussuchst, oder später sogar einen Freund und dass ich dir dabei zusehen müsste, wie du mit ihm gehen würdest oder blablablabla! Gott, ich will, dass du bei mir bist! Kapiert!" schrie er, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie – direkt – auf – die – Lippen – mit – offenen – Mund – und - Zunge.

Mikan wurde zuerst ganz steif und wusste nicht was da auf sie zukam.

Natsume schob sie etwas weiter, so dass sie ihr Schreibtisch hinter sich fühlte. Seine Hände gingen über ihr Rücken und er presste sich fest an sie.

Mikan schloss endlich die Augen, als sie merkte, dass er sowieso zu stark war, um sich zu wehren, und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Ihre Lippen massierten gegen einander und ihre Zungen durchflechten einander. Sie leckten und küssten sich wild, konnten gar nicht aufhören. Die Luft atmeten sie nur durch kurze Pausen ein, bei denen sie nicht mal die Lippen trennten, sonder sich nur leichter küssten.

Natsume hob Mikan hoch, so dass sie sich auf den Tisch setzte und ihre Beine um seinen Körper schlang.

Wie lange sie sich so küssten, wusste eigentlich keiner; dennoch beruhigten sie sich und umarmten sich fest.

Keiner sagte was.

Das brauchten sie auch nicht.

Beide wussten sowieso, was sie für einander empfunden.


End file.
